


The Clover and the Sea

by moedango



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moedango/pseuds/moedango
Summary: Tamaki confessed to Sougo but sometimes, not everything will go the way you wanted....Or in which Tama got rejected by Sou and Ryu is there to pick the pieces up.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Yotsuba Tamaki, Izumi Mitsuki & Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 4





	The Clover and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty rare ship. With slight of Soutama. Hurt comfort I guess? I don't know how to tag actually...  
> This is more like a self indulge fic. This story was supposed to be multi chap but, I'll wrote it later when I have the time to write properly. 
> 
> This is an AU in which all the uke in ships are female. Usually I would make Sou as a girl but just for this fic, Tama will be a girl. This story is quite rushed I'm sorry if it's bad.

"I like you!"

The sound of a female voice echoes throughout the hallway of the building. There she said it. It took her a lot of courage (and a little counseling from Mikki) to say it but she did it! Her beautiful sky blue eyes pierce into his violet ones. It's been a while since she realised that she has a crush on her partner in singing. Every time she look at him, her heart would always skip a beat. At first, she thought it was normal but later, she found out that her feeling towards the male changed.

She clasped both of her hands tightly together, she didn't even winch at the pain when she accidentally put too much pressure on her fingers, causing it to slightly pierce her palm. All she cares right now is Sougo's reply.

Meanwhile for Sougo, he could only stood there, speechless and dumbfounded to hear his partner confessed to him. That...that can't be right. He must have heard it wrong, right?

"Eh? W..wha..what did you say?" he asked her back.

"I said I like yo-umph!" Tamaki cried out a little bit louder but before she even finish her last word, a hand cupped her mouth, sealing it shut.

"Stop! You're gonna disturbs the neighbours!" Sougo cried out, closing her mouth with his hand. Tamaki slapped his hand away from her mouth, glaring at him in the process.

"That's it? That's your reply?! All I said was 'I like you' and guess what?! You just close my mouth when you asked me back what I just said!" Tamaki cried out in anger. A tear stained the corner of her eyes.

"Can't you just tell me you like me or not! Simple! It's not that hard!" Tamaki continue to lashed out. Boy, to say she was angry was an understatement. She was furious. Why can't Sou-chan just be straightforward sometimes? It's not dangerous to be honest once in a while right? So what gives?!

"So tell me! Do you like me back or not?!" she cried out impatiently,eyes piercing the older idol.

"I...,"

"I don't feel the same,"

"Eh?"

"There! I said it! I don't feel the same. I could never fall for you. And even if I do like you, we can **_NEVER_** be an item. Can't you see? We're idols it's unprofessional,"

There. That's it. Those words are more than enough to make Tamaki stopped everything she has in mind. It hurts.

'So this is how it felt to be rejected,huh? Tamaki thought to herself, she just stay silent. Tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Tamaki-chan?"

" **Don't! Touch! Me!** " Tamaki cried out as she slapped Sougo's hand away from her. Sougo opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the door clicking stopped him.

"Tadaima!"

"Ara, Tamaki-chan, Sougo what are you guys doing in the middle of the hallway?"

"Gomen, I need to take a walk for a sec," Tamaki said as she walked past Mitsuki.

"Matte! Tamaki-chan!" Sougo tried to stopped her but the lead dancer of the group has already left the dorm.

Meanwhile......

Tamaki ran. She have no idea where she is going. She doesn't care. She wants to be anywhere but there. She ran but right at the moment her eyes spotted the Zero Arena, she stopped. Tamaki look around her surrounding. It was already dusk and it's a weekday so no one is around that area. The high school girl let out a sigh.

Good, no one will see what she is about to do. She checked her surrounding for the last time before climbing up the railing near the lake. It took her a few seconds for her to balance her body on the railing. When she was sure that she is balanced, Tamaki started to walk on the railing, spreading her arms open widely as if she was about to give a hug. Tamaki took a few deep breaths to calm herself before closing her eyes.

_"I don't feel the same,"_

_"Eh?"_

_"There! I said it! I don't feel the same. I could never fall for you. And even if I do like you, we can_ **_NEVER_ ** _be an item. Can't you see? We're idols it's unprofessional,"_

A sniff. Then another. And another.

Why? What did she do wrong? Is it really a sin for idols to fall in love? Tamaki let herself cried her heart out. As Tamaki having her mental breakdown, an older male idol saw her action. He was riding his motorbike but abruptly stopped when he saw the female idol. It wasn't hard to recognise the female idol since she wore her trademark 'Ousama Pudding' hoodie. Thinking the worst case scenario that could've happened, he stopped his motorbike and ran towards the younger idol.

"Tamaki-chan! Stop!" he screamed.

In reflect, Tamaki quickly spun her head around to see the source of the sound. But unluckily for her, right at the moment she spun her head, her feet slipped from the railing, losing her balance in the process.

"Eh? Uwaaaaaaah!!

**_SPLASH!_ **

~•~•~•~•~•~•

_"_ _Hachoooo_ _!"_

"Gomen, Tamaki-chan. I didn't knew you were just walking on the railing,eheh. But, that still dangerous!" Ryuu apologised before scolding his little sister figure, pinching her cheeks with both of his hands.

"Ryuu- aniki, baka. I jest wonna...forge..," Tamaki explained (both cheeks been pinched by Ryuu) halfway before stopping herself. No she shouldn't tell Ryuu- aniki. It would only cause more trouble. She already caused a lot of trouble with the group and Sou-chan.

"Tamaki-chan? Daijoubu desuka?" Ryuu asked, a worried look plastered on his face after seeing his little sister suddenly went silent. He release his hand from her cheeks. There was an awkward silence.

"Nee... Can I sleep at your apartment tonight?" Tamaki suddenly asked, breaking the silence, eyes glistering with hope as she gazed into the golden cat eyes in front of her. She gave him her best puppy eyes, trying to persuade Ryuu even more.

"Huh?! Err... Yeah... Sure, but why?" Ryuu blushed, taken the cute view off guard.

"I have a fight and-HACHOOO!!!" before Tamaki could even finish her sentence, another sneeze escaped from her lips.

"Oh, no. You might caught a cold. Here, have my jacket. I guess it can't be help, huh? Come on, let's go." Ryuu stated as he wrapped his black leather jacket around Tamaki drenched form. He gave her a smile. Luckily for Tamaki, those smile only manage to make her smile back at him. If she was a normal girl, she would definitely melt into a puddle after seeing the hot smile of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, TRIGGER's sexy beast, ranked 2nd in 'The Most Desirable Man'.

"Arigatou! I love you Ryuu-aniki! You're the best." Tamaki exclaimed happily as she jump, encircle her arms around Ryuu's neck, giving him a big hug. Well, normal guys would also melt when they being hug by the girl who ranked 4th in 'The Most Desirable Women'.

"Yes, yes. But wear this helmet first." He chuckled as he let go of Tamaki hug. He grabbed her hand and drag her to his motorbike before giving her his helmet. Tamaki gladly accepts the helmet.

"Woah! It's biiig!" she exclaimed as she wore the helmet, a giggle accompanied her childish outburst.

"Hang on tight!"

"Umm!" Tamaki replied as she encircled her arms around Ryuu's waist.

Unbeknown to them, a shadow was hiding behind a tree saw the whole scene.

At Ryuu apartment...

"Here, i don't have any small clothes so, this should do,"

"Arigatou. I'll be going now,"

"You can put your wet clothes here. I'll put it in the dryer later,"

"Umm," was her only reply

A few minutes later, the door of the bathroom were opened to reveal Tamaki who was only wearing an oversized v-neck sweater and a pair of boxers. A towel wrapped around her neck, her long baby blue, wet hair were let loose. The scene was quite breathtaking. It looks like one of those 'girlfriend in boyfriend's clothes' pics Ryuu has seen in one of the magazine that one of his classmates from his middle school has shown him.

 _'Damn.. She's still a minor,_ _Ryu_ _. Remember_ _Ryu_ _. Remember.'_ Ryu thought before he took a deep, long breath. One hand holding her favourite 'Ousama Pudding' and the other a spoon to use to eat it. When Tamaki saw him holding the pudding, she immediately gave him a bright smile before she grabbed the food. She hums happily as she opened the wrapper. Ryuu stared at the figure in front of him before giving her a hug from the back, resting his chin on her head.

"Tamaki-chan.....please don't wear like this in front of another guy, kay'?"

"Huh? Ok," oblivious to the reason behind the request, she quickly agreed, giving the older idol a nod. There was a silence.

"I made stew. Ya' want some?" Ryuu asked her, changing his dialect in the process.

"Umm, hokay. I'm starving," Tamaki replied, despite the fact she just ate her pudding a while ago.

Dinner went out in silence. Both of them felt content with each other's company. While Tamaki busied herself by washing the dirty dishes, Ryuu went to the dryer to dry Tamaki's wet clothes. He pick up the basket and put the wet clothes one by one but his hand stopped at the sight of the only garment left in the basket; Tamaki's undergarments. A matching 'Ousama Pudding' themed bra and panties. Without thinking long, he dumbed the clothes into the dryer, closing the door and started the machine. When he caught the sound of the dryer, he sat down and cupped both of his face with his hands.

 _'Gosh! This girl will kill me one of this days!!!'_ Ryu screamed inwardly, face blushing tomato red. Ryu went to the kitchen to grab a drink to cool himself down.

"Ne,ne Ryuu-aniki~! Can I watch tv? There's this new program I wanna watch!" The blue haired teenager asked. Ryuu spitted his drink at the sight. Tama, still dressed in his boxers and hoodie, just bent down to grab the remote control showing her asset.

"Yup I'll definitely gonna die on one of these days," he thought wiping his mouth and he pretty sure that his face has turned bright red. They watch the show until the very end before Ryuu switched off the tv. Tamaki yawned while stretching her body a bit before sleeping.

"Don't you have something to tell me, Tamaki-chan?" Ryuu asked, looking at the girl. Tamaki stopped whatever she was doing before looking at Ryuu in disbelief.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tamaki stuttered giving the older man a smile, trying her best to lie but to no vail.

"Please don't lie to me. I know you're hiding something. I'm not an eldest son for nothing," Ryu interject. The smile on her face are clearly fake. He can tell that she's lying after all Tamaki is the third worst liar in I7 (the first are Riku follow by Iori)

"....,"

"What is it? You know you can always tell me,"

"I fight with Sou-chan again...,"

"Again? I thought you guys are in a good term already. What happened?" Ok. That is a surprise. Ryu knew that the MEZZO" duo weren't always in a good term. Tamaki would often update him with their progress and it is not a secret to him that Tamaki had a crush on Sougo.

"...,"

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear a word you just said, sorry," Ryu could've swore that those lips moved just now but he can barely hear anything.

**"I CONFESSED TO HIM, OKAY?!!"**

"Oh?! Woah! That's so brave of you Tamaki-chan! So what did he said?"

"He rejected me. Saying things like idol can't date. Something like what Tenten would say," she mumbled out. Ryuu looked at her in sympathy. That must've been hard for her. Not just her, anyone would get sad or frustrated when they got rejected on the spot.

"Oh...," was the only word he could say. He saw the girl started to shook in front of him.

"Ya' know, at that moment... I was thinking...why can't we idols date anyone we like? Why is it so bad?! I don't get it! I don't understand this whole shit about 'idols can't date' and stuff!!! I'm sick of it!!" Tamaki confessed, tears spilling, snots running down her nose as she clutches the end of Ryuu's oversized sweater. Tamaki continue to cry her hearts out, saying this like;

 ** _"WHY DOES EVERYONE I CARED FOR WILL LEAVE ME?!!! FIRST IT WAS MOM! AND THEN_** ** _AYA_** ** _! AND NOW EVEN SOU-!"_** she was abruptly stopped when a pair of strong hands engulfed her in a warm, secure hug. The teen calmed down at the sudden warmth she felt.

'Ah, it feels like mom,' the girl thought.

"Shh. Don't say things like that. Tamaki-chan you're an amazing girl. Don't think otherwise. Don't think anything bout people will leave you. You have IDOLiSH7, right? They are your family now. If you scared that they will leave you again, hold onto them and never let go, ya' hear me?" Ryuu assured, whispering assurance into the younger's. It's rare to see Tamaki cried like this and nobody wants to see it again. When she has a break down, things usually went ugly. Like everything else doesn't matter anymore.

After a few minutes of crying, Tama finally calmed down.

"Ah, sorry. Your clothes are all wet now...," the teen mumbled out, brushing her hands along the wet spot. Ryuu just gave her a smile and shook his head.

"It's ok. I don't mind," Suddenly his phone rang and Ryuu looked at the caller's ID and smiled. " I need to take this," in which Tamaki replied with a hum as she lean on the sofa. The exhaustion from crying has taken it's toll and now she felt sleepy.

"Konbawa, Mitsuki-san,"

"Konbawa, Ryuu-san. Is Tama with you? I saw you guys awhile ago when I tried to find her,"

"Yeah she is. She's fallen asleep now. I'm sorry I can't send her to you guys today. I'll send her tomorrow. Does she has anything to attend tomorrow? Like school or shoots?"

"Urm~. If I'm not mistaken, she has an early MEZZO" photoshoot tomorrow at 8. So, please send her before 7 o'clock if you could,"

"Thank you, I'll send her to your dorm tomorrow, "

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that you have to take care of Tama for us,"

"It's alright. It's like I've gained another sibling anyway. Besides..,"

"Besides?"

"I care for her,"

"Mmm, makes sure you take a good care of her. If not... **_I'll rip your body to pieces_** ,"

"Ahaha... You spoke like a mom, Mitsuki-san,"

"Well, I do date our leader so that does make me the group mom in a way, right? Good night then. Again thank you for taking care of Tama, Ryu-san,"

"You are welcome and good night to you to," Ryu cracked a smile as he end the call. He turned to face Tamaki who was fast asleep on his chest. Ryu ruffle the soft hair of the teen fondly.

"If nobody wants you, I'll be more than glad to take you in," he whispered softly through her ear. Ryu moved slowly so that he won't wake Tamaki up before lifting her bridal style. In no time flat, Tamaki is already on his bed in which Ryu tucked her in. ' _Looks like I'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight,'_ Ryu thought with a hum escaping his lip.

But before Ryu could even leave the room, he felt a soft tug on his shirt. A soft sob could be heard, echoing the dark room with it. The hand on his shirt were trembling. Ryu knelt down beside the bed, a bit taken back to the sight of tears on the corner of Tamaki's eyes.

"D-dark. Don't..*sniff* don't go...please.. *sniff*“don't leave me anymore..please.. I-I p-promise ro be good s-so..don't leave me," the girl mumbled in her sleep, tears streaming down again on her pale face, eyes shut with her face frown in a sad way and the grip on Ryu's shirt tightened. Listening to those words only increase the brotherly instinct in him to come closer, to comfort her, to protect her against any harm. Ryu hold both of her hand tightly.

"I promise I won't leave you. I'll try my best to stay by your side. I won't leave you. I'm here so don't cry," he whispered to her ears. It sounded a lot like a line in those cheesy dramas he act in only this words are sincere from the bottom of his heart.  
"Didn't I told you before? We won't leave you," he continue as he lightly kiss Tamaki's hands. It seems that those words might've reached her in a way since she no longer shiver under his touch. Ryu stayed in thT position until sleep claimed him.

And that's how Tamaki woke up to see Ryu ended up sleeping head on the bed while he sat on the floor, both of his hands are around her hand, tightly held. She yanked her hands softly in order to prevent Ryu from waking up but it seems that her action pay no result since Ryu stirred the moment she took her hand.

"O-ohayou?" Tamaki greet, slightly unsure of the current time. Well sje didn't bring her phone so yeah, no way to check the time. Ryu woke up with a yawn before stretching his arms a bit. He checked the time on his phone then stood up.

"Ohayou Tamaki-chan. Come on wake up. I need to send you before 7 o'clock. Mitsuki-san said that you have a photoshoot today. Go take a shower. You can wear yesterday's clothes. It should be dry by now. I'll go change. I promised Mitsuki-san to send you to the dorm," he explained while Tamaki could only nod.

After a quick shower and change, Tamaki is ready to go. It's still early and Tama is still sleepy. She wants to sleep but Mikki would kill her if she's late again to her job. Thinking about it is more than enough to make her shudder. Tamaki is already at the front of the door when Ryu came. He was wearing a dark sweater underneath a black leather jacket. He handed her a trouser.

"Wear this. It's cold outside. You might caught a cold if you're not careful enough," he said with a smile causing heat to creep up her face. Wait, what? Is she blushing? Nani?

After wearing the trouser, it was a little bit big but she can manage. Ryu handed her his helmet in which again she gladly accept. The ride to the dorm was quite silent until Tamaki spoke up.

"Ne, Ryu aniki, would you date me if I asked you out?" The question was more like a mumble to herself rather than a question to him. There was an awkward silent making Tamaki's grip around Ryu to slightly loosened. Oh gosh! She shouldn't be asking him that!!! What is wrong with you Tamaki?!! Get ready for second rejection Tama! She heard a soft hums from the rider to break herself from her mind to reality.

"I might," was his only reply as he tighten the arms around his waist.

"I figured you might said that. Wait, WHAT?!!"

"I said I might. But-," Ryu said as he trailed down

"But. There's always a but in everything," she grumbled out softly underneath her breath. The pout on her face is quite visible.

"You have to score at least 80 in each of your examination papers and no fail. Also, can you learn to be polite?" Ryu explained as he take the turn around the corner causing the brunette at the back to tightened her hold around those perfect waist.

"Please? It would make me happy if you get praised," well that. That perked her up. She raise an eyebrow. This is quite confusing.

"So you're telling me, that you'll get happy even though I'm the one getting praised?" A hum could be heard. A yes. Huh.. A bright smile plastered across Tamaki's face. That's quite easy.

"It's a bet then!! No taking back!"

"Trust me. I won't," Ryu replied, accompanied by soft chuckle. Not very long after that they arrive in front of the dorm. "Ano.. What am I supposed to say when people helped me?"

"Just say thank you,

"Thank you, Ryu aniki,"

"See. You're doing great. Keep it up. I have a high expectations," both idols beamed in unison.

Well it seems that Ryu is a true miracle worker. Since that fateful day, Tamaki constantly went to Iori, not to bug or to tease her but instead asked her questions related to studies. The first time she asked Iori to help her with her homework has accidentally caused the brunette to drop her books on the floor and the brunette grabbed both of Tamaki's shoulder and asked who is she and what she had done to the real Tamaki. And Tamaki ended up telling her classmate the whole story. At first, Iori was quite reluctant to help but seeing Tamaki contantly coming to her and the pure determination in her eyes has caused the other girl to agree.

Not only that. Tamaki seems to be more polite now. Occasionally saying thanks to staffs. Or even better, apologies when she done wrong instead of throwing a tantrum like usual. Everyone (except the Izumi sisters) was quite shocked for her sudden change of attitude. Everyone started to praise her lots and that makes her smile even brighter as he reputation among the staff has increase.

A few months later...

"Hora! Mitte kure!" Tamaki cried out, proud of herself and her achievement. All of her examination were on display in front of the whole members of IDOLiSH7.

"Congratulations, Tamaki-chan!"

"Congratulations, Tamaki-chan," Sougo said with a small smile on his face. The guilt on rejecting Tamaki still lingers despite the fact Tamaki said it's fine.

"Good job there Tamaki," Nagi croed out as she hugged Tamaki.

"Congratulations, Yotsuba-san. It seems all those hard work has finally been paid off,"

"Yosh! I'll make you a giant pudding as a celebration!!" Mitsuki exclaimed happily as she skipped towards the kitchen.

"Congrats, Tama. Onii-san is proud of you," Yamato smiled as he ruffle her hair earning a giggle.

Meanwhile...

TRIGGER just finished shooting a reality show when Ryu's phone buzzed. He checked his phone and saw 2 messages. One from Tamaki and another one from Mitsuki.

**Mitsuki**  
_Looks like you really are a miracle worker._

She sent him a picture of Tamaki being group hugged by the rest of the group except Mitsuki. Ryu chuckled at the sight. 'How adorable,' He then clicked on Tamaki's message.

 **Tamaki**  
_Ryu_ _aniki_ _!! Look! I made it!! Will you date me now?_

A smile plastered across his face.

**Ryunosuke**  
_When is your next day off?_

  
A few days later...

It was morning and everyone is already at the table, eating breakfast. Well everyone except Tamaki.

"Is she not up yet?" Sougo asked with a sigh. Both Mitsuki and Iori hummed as a reply. Both girl has a smile on their face.

"Yotsuba-san is up already. She is just getting ready,"

"Getting ready?" asked the rest of the group in unison. Each of them raised an eyebrow. Getting ready for what? It's MEZZO" day off.

As if on cue, Tamaki walked out from her room, humming a merry tune as she adjust her sling bag.

"Tamaki-chan? Where are you going?" Riku asked. It's pretty rare to see Tamaki this happy. Tamaki gave them a big, happy smile towards her groupmate.

"A date," she replied with a big grin.

"WHAT?!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note  
> Ryuu with a motorbike~ so cool. Ah~, I love to imagined the that he has one and only use it on his day off. Occasionally, he'll allow Tama to ride it with him. They went to a lot of places together. Ok, ok. Knew that in Cresent Rise MV Ryu drove a car (omg! He was sooo badass) but I just thought that motorbike suits him more for this story.
> 
> The Izumi sisters knows everything and Mitsuki loves to help Tama. It feels like she gained another little sister.
> 
> Hurm~ I might make a sequel if I have time.


End file.
